


Good Night

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [108]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Good night.” Jack grinned, settling on his side next to Racer, Crutchie on the other side, watching him with careful eyes.“Freak of side show proportions,” Racer rolled his eyes before finally letting the exhaustion catch up to him.“I love you, too.” Jack smiled softly, pushing Racer’s bangs from his face gently.





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gilmore Girls

Jack had never been more scared in his life than when Joj and Albert practically carried Racer into the Lodging House. Racer was his second, the glue that held Manhattan together. It was unnerving to see him literally held up.

“What happened?” Jack demanded, taking Racer from Jojo and starting upstairs.

“Found him.” Albert replied, “Didn’t look like he made it to Brooklyn this morning.”

“I’m fine,” Race mumbled, “just a little dizzy.”

“Jojo,” Jack called over his shoulder, “the bakery down next door. Go tell them Racer’s sick. They’ll give you some bread free of charge. They love him.”

“Got it.” Jojo replied, everyone ignoring Racer’s grumbles that he was fine.

“Elmer, bring a couple extra pillows and blankets up,” Jack instructed, continuing up to the Penthouse, Elmer jumping into action.

Crutchie joined him on the roof, already making up a bed for Racer.

“Albert,” Jack turned to the redhead, passing Racer over to Crutchie to get him situated as Jojo and Elmer appeared with the requested items, “I need you to go over to Brooklyn. Have one the Brooklyn boys rely what happened to Spot. I don’t need him to come storming over because Racer didn’t show up today.”

Albert grudgingly agreed to go, pulling Joj with him. There was no way he was going to Brooklyn alone, especially not this close to nightfall, especially not bearing negative news about Racer.

“Are you seriously just going to stare at me all night?” Race asked, rolling his eyes as Jack settled down next to him.

“I took my eyes off you for a week and you got dragged back here, so yeah,” Jack replied like it was obvious, “Last thing I need is Conlon storming over here. So, eat your rolls and go to sleep.”

Twenty minutes later, Racer was done eating and was settling down, eyes growing heavy.

“Good night.” Jack grinned, settling on his side next to Racer, Crutchie on the other side, watching him with careful eyes.

“Freak of side show proportions,” Racer rolled his eyes before finally letting the exhaustion catch up to him.

“I love you, too.” Jack smiled softly, pushing Racer’s bangs from his face gently.

As he watched his Second finally slipping into sleep, he felt the memories was over him. The three of them had been together longer than the other Manhattan boy had been with them. Race had been this little punk from Brooklym, who had the Brooklyn attitude and wanted to keep to himself. It took two days for Jack and Crutchie to decide that he should move up to the Penthouse with them, another two week for them to get him to completely open up to them. 

When Jack became the leader of Lower Manhattan, Race was the natural choice for his second. And he grew into that role better and much quicker than Jack grew into his new role. He didn’t know what he would do with Race and he never wanted to find out. 

He didn’t let himself sleep until Albert and Jojo got back, knowing that Racer would kill him if he didn’t wait up. By then, Racer had slipped into a deep sleep, curling slightly into Crutchie and looking his age for the first time in years.

“Love you, Tony.” Jack whispered, finally letting his eyes fall shut as he thought of ways to get Racer not to sell the next day. The kid needed rest probably more than anyone, “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
